Distorted Memories
by littlebaldbeth
Summary: Post 5x08. After being buried, Beth wakes up and is rescued just in time. Unfortunately, her memories aren't intact and the people she once considered as her family are now forgotten. For her, they're just some enemies who deserve to die.


**Hi! **

**Since I am in Team Delusional, I had to write a fanfiction based on the theories I've read. I'm very frustrated by the end of Coda and I hope that Gimple is just messing with us and that Beth is still alive! So, this is a Bethyl fanfiction, and it's gonna be a slow burn.**

**My first language isn't english and even though I proofread this chapter, it may contains some syntax errors. Don't hesitate to tell me if there's too many of them and I'll find a beta :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><em>A scream.<em>

It took half a second before Morgan started to run towards the source of the sound. He could still hear the loud feminine scream from where he was, but he couldn't find its exact location. He knew all the walkers around would start to burst out of the woods very soon and he wouldn't mind to give that girl a piece of his mind once he'd save her ass. As he ran he felt the scream becoming closer and closer, but he was barely able to hear it, like if he was in the water.

The man frowned when he approached what looked like to be a grave. There was a little cross made of branches and the soil seemed to be very fresh. He looked around him when he noticed that the scream had stopped. He heard someone coughing and he immediately crouched down, he could have sworn that the coughing came from the grave. He leaned closer to the ground, his ear was almost touching it when he heard a light and difficult breathing.

"That's impossible," he mumbled, breathless. He fell on his knees and started to dig as best as he could with his fingers.

Fortunately, it had rained all night and the soil was soft. Morgan managed to push his hand through the dirt when he felt another hand grabbing it. The sudden grip made him jump but he didn't release the small hand, instead of it, he pulled it out. He could now see the hand, which seemed to belong to someone young, an arm followed quickly and a young blond girl finally came out, covered in dirt.

Beth took a deep breath and looked around her before looking at her savior. She stared at him, frightened, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think, she didn't know anything except that she had a big headache.

She was shaking and Morgan didn't even had the time to ask her her name that she had already passed out. He checked her pulse before grabbing her and pull her up in his arms. He brought her back to a small and isolated house where he had stayed two days. He had been lucky to not cross any walker during his way back, because he wouldn't have been able to fight with the girl in his arms. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed of the second room.

Morgan noticed what looked like to be a bullet hole on her forehead and immediately knew that she had been buried by mistake. He couldn't stop but to think how lucky this girl was, she had survived a gunshot and he had been around when she had woke up in that grave. If he hadn't helped her, she would have probably died, smothered by the soil.

He went into his own room and grabbed a first aid kit very well equipped he had found a few days ago in an abandoned car. He opened it and took some gauze before returning into Beth's room. He bandaged her head carefully, he didn't want to make it worse.

He sat in an armchair in a corner of the room and laid his eyes on the small figure on the bed. He wasn't a doctor but he knew that surviving a gunshot was very unlikely and she would probably have sequels, if she woke up. He hoped for the best, that she would have very minor sequels, but he knew it was practically impossible. If she loose the ability to walk, or even worse, if she is in a vegetative state, he would have no choice but to put her down, she wouldn't last a day in this world. Morgan remained hopeful, though, when he had pulled her out of her temporary grave, she had seemed very vivid, he hoped she would still be the same when she'll woke up.

It's been approximately two hours that Morgan was in this room, checking her pulse every 15 minutes and she was holding on from what he could tell. He looked through the window and saw that the sun started to set. He got up to stretch when he heard a small growl coming from his belly, he hadn't ate anything since this morning and now that he thought about it he realized that he was hungry. He didn't want to let her alone but there had been no changes for the past two hours, he doubted that there would be something in the next fifteen minutes. Morgan reluctantly left the room and headed towards the kitchen where he was keeping all of his supplies.

XXXXX

Beth's eyes flashed open, she straightened on the bed and looked around her. The room was empty and she had no idea of how she ended up here. The only thing she remembered was waking up in some place dark and narrow, she had screamed but her mouth had quickly been filled with something, she didn't know what. She also remembered getting out of this place, and then, it all became black.

She got out of the bed and she felt a sudden pain in her head, she almost fell but she managed to catch herself. She sat back on the bed and put her hand on her bandaged forehead. The door flashed open and a dark skinned man entered the room. Beth didn't recognized him so she quickly grabbed the lamp on the small nightstand.

"Who are you?" She asked, holding up the lamp.

"I'm Morgan, I don't mean any harm to you, I just want to help, okay?" The man calmly said, holding his hands up.

Beth hesitated before putting back the lamp on the nightstand, the man seemed to be honest.

"What's your name?" Morgan asked as he lowered his hand slowly.

"Beth," She answered quickly. "Do you know what happened to me?" She frowned.

"Not really," He shrugged. "I just found you in that grave, you must have been buried by mistake." He added, not really sure if it was a good thing to tell her.

"How's that possible? I'm very much alive," She asked, confused.

"From what I can tell, you took a bullet. In the head." Morgan informed her in a low tone.

"Oh," It was the only thing she managed to say.

Morgan slowly sat beside her on the bed. There wasn't any emotion on her face, she was just staring at the wall.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No." She responded. "Well, I remember some things, but not much." She added.

"Tell me." Morgan asked, wanting to know more about the girl.

She sighed, she didn't even know him, how could she trust him? But she didn't have much to say, anyway. "I'm eighteen. I grew up on a farm, I think. I can't remember anyone from my family, except my dad. Oh, the dead are walking around nowadays. And, that's all I can tell..." She said, almost disappointed.

"You don't remember being part of a group? The person who buried you?"

"No, not at all. Maybe it's my dad?" She wondered. "My dad! Where is he? I have to find him!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"You can't right now. You have to rest a few days, first." Morgan stated.

"But..."

"No buts" Morgan cut her. "He must already be gone anyway, so one day or two won't change anything."

Beth didn't said anything and Morgan was glad he didn't have to fight with her.

"You should take a shower," Morgan offered "The bathroom's on the right" He added as he got up and headed towards the door. "There must be some fresh clothes on that wardrobe" He pointed the wardrobe and quickly added "Meet me downstairs when you're done so you can eat."

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Beth joined Morgan in the kitchen. He handed her a bowl of soup, she thanked him and started to eat silently. There was an awkward silence. Beth didn't know what to say and Morgan neither.

"How do you feel?" Morgan finally asked.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine." There was another awkward silence. "So... You're on your own?" Beth inquired shyly.

"Yeah. But I'm trying to find one of my friends, he's heading towards Washington." He replied as he drank some water from his bottle.

"How do you know that?" Beth wondered as she finished her soup.

"Long story. We'll talk about it later, go to sleep you'll need as much rest as possible" Morgan ordered kindly.

"Fine," She sighed, before going back to her room.

She was on her bed for what felt like hours, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should trust Morgan, even though he seemed fine. All she wanted to do now was going after her father, she hoped Morgan would let her go soon. He was the only person left in this world for her, at least the only one she remembered, he was the only thing she could hope for, she was holding on for him. After a few more minutes, Beth started to feel tired and before she knew it she was asleep.

XXXXX

She felt someone shaking her up and she immediately opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?!" Morgan asked, a worried look on his face. He shook her up one more time when she didn't answered. "You were screaming, did you have a nightmare?"

Beth straightened and turned her face towards Morgan. "I saw them burying me," she stated "There was an asian man pulling the soil over my body, and a lot of people around. There was a woman with brown and short hair, she seemed familiar, I don't know why. Also a redhead man. And a man with a crossbow. There were other people with them too. My dad wasn't among them" She told, shakily.

"Why did they do this to me? I was alive!" She cried, tears running down on her cheeks.

"They thought you were-"

"I want to find them." She blankly said, staring at the wall in front of her. "I'm gonna find them," She repeated, more confidently. "And I'm gonna kill them."


End file.
